In known electric motors, a rotatable rotor is arranged within/around a stationary stator. The mechanical losses associated to the rotation, such as friction force in bearings, the copper losses affected by the electric current running through the resistance of the windings and the iron losses generated by the magnetic flux cause heat generation during operation. In order to avoid overheating, and to improve the efficiency of the motor, cooling of the motor needs to be provided.
For the cooling of the motor, liquid and/or gas cooling can be arranged. U.S. 2009/0160269 A1 discloses a manner in which cooling pipes can be arranged to the stator.
A known challenge in arranging the cooling involves determining how to attach properly the cooling pipes, proper attachment being needed to avoid noise and breakage of the pipes when the motor is in operation.
It is known to use glue in fastening of the cooling pipes to the groove of the stator. However, glue destroys or at least weakens the metallic contact between the cooling pipe and the stator, which deteriorates the cooling effect.
Other known processes cast the cooling channels directly to the body of the motor. Such a solution is generally, however, not cost effective.